


Lessons of the Phoenix

by Lannakitty



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Action/Adventure, Challenge Response, Epic, Gen, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:25:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lannakitty/pseuds/Lannakitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Celestia and Luna, Philomena is more than just a simple pet. She is a reminder of many important lessons that even divine goddesses might wish to remember.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons of the Phoenix

**Author's Note:**

> For week 3 of the Deviant Art MLP: Writers training ground with the prompt "A pet is stuck in a tree in Everfree"
> 
> sooo yes. This thing sort of...evolved. I thought immediately oh! why not do something with the Princesses and Celestia has a pet. Then I thought well, where did she get this pet? How could it possibly be stuck in a tree in a way that would be a problem to a creature with goddess level power. So this sort of spiraled out from that.
> 
> Forgive the shout-outs to the other mythologies. I tried to be delicate with them.
> 
> Inspired in great part by the fantastic deviations depicting the Princesses as fillies by egophiliac and spyrothefox [here](http://egophiliac.deviantart.com/art/just-keep-flapping-242859711) and [here](http://spyrothefox.deviantart.com/art/Little-Princesses-207762086)

_What’s past is prologue_

She was doomed. Utterly, totally, and completely doomed. All she'd wanted to do was help, and now she was in so much trouble! She raced along the forest floor, looking high and low.

'Papa is gonna banish me!' the white filly with the pink mane thought. 'Or throw me in a dungeon!' Celestia jerked to a halt, her hooves skidding a few inches on the grass. "Or banish me and throw me into a dungeon in the place he banished me to!"

A few sleepy mares and stallions looked up at her outburst. Celestia winced, forcing a small smile onto her lips as she edged by the ponies. As soon as she'd rounded the next tree, she began racing flat out once more. Where could the silly bird be? Celestia had looked away for just a second and the sickly bird had tottered off!

Celestia caught a glimpse of red feathers going behind a bush. "A-hah!" she dove after the feathers, landing in the bush. "Caught...you?" Celestia blinked and dropped the wing she'd grabbed. "You're not Philomena."

"How very astute, Princess," the pegasus stallion chuckled. He was huge with a very square jaw and a body covered in battle scars. His flank mark was a shield and two crossed swords over a black cloud. His voice was low, gravelly. He was one of Father's counsellors.

The red pegasus gently dislodged Celestia from the bush. "If you're looking for the little bird that just hopped by, it went that way." Sir War pointed in a direction further in the forest.

"Thank you!" Celestia said, before turning on her tail and racing in the indicated direction.

If she could catch the little bird, she wouldn't get into trouble for coaxing her away in the first place. But the poor thing had looked so sick and so sad, Celestia _had_ to try to heal her for her Papa. He'd been so busy with mama and Luna, and Celestia had wanted to do something useful. If she could just collect the bird before Papa found ou-

Celestia ran into something and fell back on her rump with a small 'Oof' She shook her pink mane out of her eyes and noticed the deep black hoof. She followed the leg connected to the hoof, up and up, until she was looking up at an alicorn, blue-black as the sky. The bright spots in his fur, flowing mane, and tail twinkled like the stars and shifted ever so slightly. The dark grey metal of his chest piece and crown seemed to be hung upon a pony-shaped section of deep sky. Eyes growing larger, Celestia gulped.

"Hi, Papa."

The alicorn stallion arched an eyebrow at her, stars shifting subtly as he bent his head to look down at her. "Celestia, what are you up to?"

Celestia scrambled to her feet. "Nothing, Papa! I'll just be going now, I think I hear Mama calling." She smiled and casually began to edge away, but a wing made from pure night swirled into her way. Celestia ended up taking a step into the feather-soft wing.

"Celestia-" her father warned.

Celestia hung her head. " I-" she sniffed and pawed the ground. "I was looking for Philomena."

"Oh?"

Celestia nodded, then looked up at her father. "She looked so sick and you've been so busy with Mama and the new foal and I wanted to help and she kept coughing and I thought I could bring her something to eat and she wouldn't and then I tried to make her some daisy soup since that makes me feel better all the time but she wouldn't eat it and then her feathers kept falling out and I tried to stick them back on with honey because it's sticky and mud is gross and they kept falling off and then she ran away and I almost fell into the river chasing after her and then I fell into a bush and then Sir War picked me up and then he told me she ran this way and I just wanted to help, so please don't banish me from Equestria! Or throw you me a dungeon! Or banish me and throw me into a dungeon in the place you banished me to!" Celestia gasped and fell back on her rump again, panting.

There was a 'Squwak' and Celestia looked over at the noise. "Philomena!" She jumped up and raced over just as the little bird seized, bald wings clutching her chest. She gasped, gagged, spun around once then fell off the branch she'd been perched on. The little bird suddenly burst into flames as she fell.

Celestia cried out and ran up to the little pile of ash, circling around it. "Oh no! No, no, no!" Celestia looked up at her papa, feeling tears form. "Did I do it?" she asked, sniffing, "Is- is she dead?" Celestia squeaked.

Her father stepped over. "Hmm. This is rather serious."

"I'm so sorry, Papa!" Celestia hid behind his legs. "I just wanted to help!"

Her father chuckled. "I think you've scared her enough, Philomena."

Celestia looked up. "Wha-"

The little pile of ash suddenly burst into flames and the slender fire bird flew up into the air."

"But-"

The phoenix wheeled overhead then finally perched on her father's outstretched leg.

Celestia looked up at her father. "She's okay?"

Papa nodded. "What you just saw is part of the normal life cycle for a Phoenix, Tia."

Hearing her nickname, Celestia relaxed. She stretched up until she was nose to beak with the bird. "But she burst into flames!" she waved her hooves. "Fwoosh!"

"I'm afraid that Philomena was having some fun with you, Celestia."

"She was joking?" Celestia asked.

"She was," Papa said. "And Philomena, you should apologize for scaring Celestia like that."

The bird ducked her head and made an apologetic sound.

"It's okay. It was a little funny," Celestia agreed. Papa didn't sound angry, so everything was probably okay.

Philomena launched into the air and began a few lazy spirals. Her father leaned down. "Phoenixes are a little over-dramatic if you ask me."

Celestia giggled.

"Let's walk home," her father suggested.

"Okay!" Celestia said, happily trotting beside him. She had to trot very fast because Papa's legs were so long. One day, she'd be as big as he was.

The ponies still awake bowed as they passed, their coats sparkling in the starlit twilight of the forest. As they approached the little glade they called home, the phoenix flew into the large tree at the center. Mama and her new little sister, Luna, were still asleep under the huge branches.

Papa settled down and Celestia snuggled into his side.

"You know," he said, "there are a lot of things you can learn from phoenixes, Tia."

Celesta's ears perked up. "Like pranks?"

Papa laughed and wrapped a wing around her. "That too. But there are other things as well."

"Like what?"

"Well, think about what you saw tonight." He looked up at the bird and Celestia followed his gaze. Philomena was preening her feathers. "The phoenix begins to get weak, it looses it's brilliant feathers and finally appears to die. But from the ashes it rises anew." Papa looked at her with a small smile. "It's a cycle that never ends."

"Never?"

"Never," Papa assured. "That's how your Mama made her."

"Mama made her?" Celestia's eyes grew huge. "Woah."

"She made all the phoenixes out of the first spark of fire and the first laugh," Papa said, "Then she gave Philomena to me to care for. And that is why I am giving her to you."

"What? To me?"

Papa nuzzled her neck. "Yes, my little pony, because of what Philomena represents."

"What's that?"

"Come close and I'll tell you Tia, but it's a secret."

Celestia crept in closer to her father, ears alert for the secret.

Papa leaned in, dropping his voice to a low murmur. "You ready to hear?"

"Uh-huh!"

"Are you _sure_ you can keep it a secret?"

"I promise!" Celestia whispered loudly before clamping a hoof over her mouth.

Papa looked around then leaned toward her. Celestia held her breath.

He lowered his voice even further. "The secret is...I love you." Papa kissed the side of her head then leaned back, grinning.

"That's the secret?" Celestia asked, ears half flat in confusion.

Papa nodded, eyes closed. He looked very wise, but Celestia frowned. That was hardly a secret. Papa chuckled gently then wrapped a wing around Celestia again.

"Your Mama and I love you, Tia. Even if we have Luna here too, that doesn't mean we love you any less."

"I know," Celestia said. It felt good to hear it, though.

"And we're never going to stop loving you. Or Luna."

"Never?"

"Never."

"Promise?"

"Promise. Even if we're not here and you can't see us, we'll always love you. Even if you're sad and lonely, we'll be there. Philomena is a reminder that love never dies, and life continues even when things seem bad or loved ones have moved on to the Summer Lands. Because you've loved and been loved in return, that connection will never go away. It might get a little dull, or seem to disappear, but like the Phoenix, it never really dies." He paused, looking down at her with deep, purple eyes. "So, can you take care of Philomena for me, Tia?"

Celestia nodded. "I will Papa."

* * *

  
 _The Wheel Turns_

 _Day 875 of the war. (Day 537 since Mama and Papa left.)_

 _Dear Journal,  
Celestia is bent on reclaiming a particular section of recently taken Everfree forest. Intelligence reports from my Night Guard Pegasi indicate that the Enemy may be holding captives. While we wish to see our folks returned safe and unharmed, our generals are suggesting we take a more cautious approach given the grievous losses already encountered this season. They have reported to me that Tia is hearing none of it. I go now to our forward command at General Steelhoof's request._

 _I have been dealing with our supply lines and accounting for our food stores. Mama once told me that an army marches on its stomach not it's hooves and I believe I finally understand what she meant. The numbers make sense in my head, but there are so many variables to account for, I worry we may not last more than a few years if something does not change soon._

 _Perhaps the most recent overtures to the Dragons will yield some hope for us. The Zebra have sent what shamen they can spare, but they too are under siege. Our emissaries to other lands haven't returned and I fear the worst - for all beings and not just our messengers. The Gryphons continue to be quarrelsome, but they have been badly hurt by the same shapeless horrors that attack us.They send up wishes for peace to the stars, and my heart breaks for them, but they will not see reason and join their forces with ours. Celestia says we must stand united or die. On this, she and I are in total accord. I only hope everyone can see reason before it is too late for us all._

 _Everything is building to something, to some end. I can feel it in my bones. If I had Mama's gift of foretelling I could see if it was our end._

 _On second thought, I'd rather not know._

 _-Luna  
_

Luna steeled herself as she hopped off the chariot, her armor making a soft swishing sound as the metal plates adjusted. She held her head high and marched through camp toward the command tent. She was still slightly smaller than the grown other ponies, but far older than any pony living, save her sister. Her people bowed or saluted as she walked by, her blue-silver armor marking her just as much as her wings and horn did. Mama had always told them that appearances mattered, that they had to be brave for the whole of the nation, to inspire others to be their best. Celestia was better at putting on a brave face, but Luna tried her hardest.

War had worn on the ponies in the camp. They were tired and thin - even their auras seemed stretched. She nodded to the various captains and workers. The day was already long, the sun as unrelenting as it's reagent, and no pegasi with a skill for weather-crafting could be spared to create any cloud cover - the enemy would strike them from the sky. Besides, their few remaining crop-lands needed Celestia's sun. Luna pursed her lips for a moment then flapped her wings, sending the cool breeze of night out and over the camp as she passed. It would be a brief respite, but these ponies were all that stood between Equestria and unfathomable horror. Logically, if she could help, even in a small way, she should.

Luna's breeze stirred the tent flaps marked with Celestia's sun. The tent was the only one not completed caked with mud-spatter...or worse. She exchanged code phrases with the guards and sent the cooling breeze through their heavy armor as she was admitted to the command tent. Philomena the phoenix sat on her perch in the corner. Her sister looked up with a momentary expression of relief as the stirred wind flowed through the stuffy tent. Folding her wings, Luna trotted over to briefly embrace her sister. The Generals, Captains and various functionaries at the sand tables all sighed in the cool air and Luna felt pleased she could help that much. She wasn't a warrior like Celestia or Mama had been, she was much more comfy behind the scenes watching how Papa helped build their nation.

"Sister," Luna greeted, eyes taking in the status of the armies on the sand tables. She might not be a general, but she'd been praised for her orderly and logical mind and what she saw was sobering.

The creatures attacking their world had Equestria surrounded. In a few places, they'd managed to break through and each time they had been fought back at great coast. The incursion in the Everfree was currently the largest, most dangerous break in their lines yet encountered. The twisted, nameless, shapeless horrors had taken everyone from the local communities and garrisons alike. The fields on which the army currently stood had once been prosperous wheat fields, key to their success further north, near the mountains. The red sand which represented the Horrors, as the armies had begun to call them, curled inward at their borders like a disease. Red stand struck like a dagger into the heart of the pristine green representing Equestrian lands. She watched as one of Sir Conflict's aids used his telekenesis to shift the sand and wooden pieces around on the board as more information came to them.

"We have to stop them, Luna," Celestia said. Luna looked up at her, craning her neck ever so slightly. Celestia had grown since their parents had gone, taking with them a sizeable portion of the Horror command, turning that section of the world into a lifeless, grey desert filled with magical wildstorms. Celestia was now taller than even Sir Granite, the massive Earth Stallion who served as their Minister of Engineering. She'd also grown harder. Under the gold-colored steel of her armor, her eyes were hard chips of amethyst.

Sir Conflict, the latest Minister of War, cleared his throat softly and gave Luna a pointed look. Though he'd shrunk with age, coat turning from a dark brick-red to a silvered color, his mind was still sharp; he was the best warrior Equestria had to offer, heir to a proud bloodline, and arguably Mama's best pupil. His argument for caution had been well reasoned. Luna nodded acknowledgement.

"Sister, I want to get our people back, I want to take the Everfree from the Enemy as much as you do, but we're stretched thin. Everyone is tired and if the Everfree has been taken, you know the Horrors have begun to twist it. Perhaps we need to approach this with more caution."

"Princess Luna is right, my Quee-"

"Princess." Celestia snapped, eyes never leaving the tables.

The Minister of War blew out an exasperated breath then nodded. "Princess Celestia. We're ill equipped for a forest campaign and Everfree was a wild place even before the Horrors spread like a plague."

"Perhaps it is a diversion," the black unicorn mare with the red and white mane and flame-shaped flank mark spoke up. Ember Flame, Minister of Magic, was young for her position, but it was necessary. Her predecessor had died saving the burgeoning village of Manehattan from crawling horror this past winter.

Conflict pawed the ground pensively. "Could be," he growled, emerald eyes scanning the displays. "They've begun to get a bit more canny in recent months."

"Perhaps their Highnesses didn't banish one of their generals?" Minister Flame suggested.

"No," Celestia said. "The leaders are all gone. Mother wouldn't have let herself go if it had been otherwise."

"Well-"

Conflict snorted, cutting off the unicorn. "Aye. I'd believe that. No, what's more likely is that while your Majesties have been learning the art of war, so has the other side."

"Ah, yes," Ember Flame mused, eyes distant as she thought about it. "Yes perhaps they had talented underlings who have stepped up into the vacuum, much as you have Q- Princess."

"Then all the more reason we should strike now," Celestia said, stomping a hoof on the ground to make her point.

"Sister," Luna said, "If it is the case then we should think this through a bit so we can be sure we'll win. Time to think will mean a better plan and a greater chance of success. It will also give our people some time to regather their strength."

Celestia let out an annoyed snort. "And while we regroup so will the enemy. Meanwhile our people are with them."

The Minister of War leaned forward, "But if we plan-"

"Plans never survive contact with the enemy," Celestia countered firmly, silencing all conversation in the tent. Her stern expression softened. "Your many times grandfather taught me that, Minister."

Conflict scowled but there was little heat in the old war-horse's gaze. He bowed his head, conceding the point. "But that doesn't me we run off like our tails are on fire."

Celestia chuckled, shaking her head. "No." She turned and looked through the open flap at the field of battle.

The ground was trampled and stained with the blood of brave ponies and the ichor of the demons. Fire burned in pockets and the smell of burning grass, and fur, was heavy in the air. Broken bodies no longer dotted the field at least. The wounded were being cared for and the dead lain to rest. The Everfree forest was dark and...things, flickered among the branches in the gloom, just at the edge of vision. The magic of the Horrors hung like an oily taint in the air, coating everything. Luna's ear's flicked back in disgust. The forest had been wild and dangerous, but that was the nature of it's magic; it wasn't good or bad, it was simply untamed. She shuddered to think what such a place might spawn after the Horrors had lived there long enough.

"Our people are in there. Ponies that sweat and bled with us and continued to fight. Ponies who lost homes and families but who kept working to feed us despite their losses to raids. They supported us and expected we would protect them. They expected that I would protect them." Celestia's wings rustled in agitation. "Our parents charged us with the keeping of this world, Luna, but these creatures keep taking it away from us." Celestia's steel-clad hoof pawed the ground, striking it with a sound like muffled thunder. She lowered her horn toward the forest. "We must take it back."

"Princess-"

"No, Minister. No concessions."

"These creatures never attack at dusk or dawn?" Luna asked.

"No," Minister Conflict said, drawing the word out. "And they dislike attacking in the middle of the day." Celestia raised her head and eyed her.

"And Stalliongrad? Did I read correctly they were able to turn the offensive against their town with the help of their weather pegasi?"

"Yes."

"So it stands to reason they have poor eyesight when lighting is low."

"Yes. Little sister, what are you thinking?"

"Don't lower the sun today."

Minister Flame stifled a gasp and she was not the only one.

"The day after tomorrow," Luna said, looking up at her sister, "we should create an eclipse. A day of rest will give our troops a respite, give us time to plan, and not create so much of an advantage for the other side because they will not have the cover of night to attack. Our ponies can see well enough in the twilight, but the enemy will be at a disadvantage."

Luna swished her tail, uncertain. "At least, that's what seems logical to me, Tia. It isn't right for our people to be held and these creatures shouldn't be here at all, so," she shrugged a little. "We cheat."

"What you suggest goes against the natural order of magic," Ember Flame cautioned.

Luna nodded, ears drooping. "I know, but it's not so much different from what my parents did, and nothing about those...creatures is natural. Not for our world."

The unicorn nodded with a thoughtful whicker.

"Then it's decided," Celestia said, lifting her head. Her pink mane billowed slightly though Luna couldn't detect any sort of breeze. It was doing that more and more of late.

"Princess-"

"Our people will just have to sleep in the sunlight, Minister," Celestia told Conflict, interrupting. "Spread the word, ministers. We attack tomorrow."

The ministers filed out, leaving Luna with her sister. The minister of war gave her a reproachful look, but Luna shrugged a shoulder. As soon as they were gone, she shrugged out of half her barding with a huff.

"Much better," she said, rotating her neck and wings. "What?" she asked, noticing Celestia eyeing her.

"I expected they asked you to try to talk me out of this?"

"Certainly. And their arguments had merit or I wouldn't have come here," Luna said, digging in a pile of scrolls for their logistics reports. She levitated an abacus over so she could go over the accounting.

"But you suggested an attack plan, anyway."

Luna smiled. "Your arguments had merit too," she said, quickly flipping the beads and checking the numbers in the neat columns. She paused for a half second. "It's what Mama and Papa would have done." She continued. "So I'm going to help."

"It might be better if one of us remains-"

"No," Luna said firmly. "The logical course of action is to obliterate this threat with overwhelming force before it becomes something we cannot overcome. I might not be the finest warrior, but I am an Alicorn, and I will do my part."

Celestia smiled and leaned her head against Luna's shoulder. "Thank you."

"Thank me when we're done. Now. Are you aware of the abysmal state of your accounting out here?"

* * *

Despite Luna's brave words, Celestia knew her younger sister didn't relish the idea of marching into battle. Still, she felt a swell of pride as her sister led a full contingent of brave ponies, from the front.

It helped her deal with the transformation around her.

The Everfree had once been their home. It had been their birthplace so long ago. With Luna's moon blocking Celestia's sun in an Eclipse, the world was cast into twilight, much as it had always been at the start of all things. Celestia felt a pang of nostalgia for simpler times, then quietly put the feeling into a little box and mentally set it aside. Today needed her attention.

As the Herd travelled away, Everfree had become a wild, dangerous place. The magic of the forest sang to her like a half-remembered lullaby. The magic of the Horrors infesting their world was an discordant overlay, twisting sweet memory to nightmare.

They'd already broken two strongholds, their armies and medics recovering the poor ponies who'd been captured. Celestia hoped they would recover, knew that surrounded by so much chaotic magic, they might never recover their sanity.

What lay before her army now, was the center of the Enemy activity in the area. She'd brave pegasi and birds to scout ahead. To either side of her, in as unbroken a line as they could muster, her army swept through the trees, rank upon rank of soldiers intent on scouring the evil from their lands.

A pegasi crashed through the canopy, falling into the dirt several yards ahead. Her guards rushed forward to recovered the injured scout. Celestia trotted ahead to see what aid she could render - or what information she could gain.

"Taken," the pegasus said, the side of her face a bloody, clawed mess. "Everyone."

The scout was carried off and Celestia turned away, focusing on the forest before her. That was when the enemy came. Shapeless, nameless, their touch was like the chill of a grave and the fire of a brand and could leave a pony ill for weeks. They were solid enough to cut, kick, stab, or smite, but they were amorphous things that flew with great speed. If one stared at them long enough, one saw...things. That was why they'd been called Horrors.

Celestia gave a war cry and plunged into the fray, using her magic to wield five horn blades in addition to the one she wore. The floating weapons bobbed and weaved, following her direction, cutting down the enemy and covering her own people. She cut a swath through the first rank then backed off, allowing her own armies to catch up with her. Down the line, Luna used the subtler magics she was more adept at. Her personal guard exploded into a dozen doppelgangers each, confusing and directing the enemy toward the real ponies which cut them down with grim efficiency.

They made their way through the forest, pressing the attack. Of course it would have taken residence here, she thought as her forces broke through into a great clearing. The water in the pool was black and oily. It stank of evils both mundane and profound. The final guard swirled on the near shore, huge horrors with sharper tendrils, eager to consume the magic, sanity and life of unprotected prey. Their leader remained hidden for the moment, but Celestia knew it would have to take the field.

Her eyes narrowed as they beheld what had become of their home tree. The leaves had become dark, pitted and spotted. Many branches were bare and the bark had gained an oily quality. Hung on the branches in the sticky web-like sacs the Enemy used, we two dozen of her best scouts, and Philomena. Magical energy pulsed through the webbing and up into the tree like a grotesque approximation of a heartbeat. The captives cried, their pain keeping time with the pulses. This was what the larger Horrors had done, what her parents had forcibly driven from their world into the spaces between worlds. Another had grown to take a place of leadership.

Too bad Celestia had grown into her place as well. She lowered her head and struck the ground with a hoof. The ground broke under her feet in a spiderweb of red-gold crackling energy.

"Equestia!" She called, lifting her voice so it might be heard by all her forces, the captured ponies, and the enemy besides. The leaves remaining on the trees shook, many falling, and she felt the solar wind pick up and blow her mane, buoying her resolve.

Her cry was taken up by her armies, by her sister, and faintly, even by the ponies captured in the webbing. The horrors paused, vibrating in the air as trees around them shook as if in a mighty wind. Then they howled and fell upon the arm. Celestia, regent of the sun, plunged into battle to meet them.

Celestia fought, dancing among the dark, swirling horrors like a sunbeam on water. She willed sun-fire into her weapons, and her flaming blades obliterated the Enemy on contact. Luna followed her example, and the cloud of daggers that hung around her became chilled with the icy cold of a moonless night.

They were beacons to her people and around them, the ponies fought, slaying monsters and saving friends. Still, the leader did not take the field. In the trees, she could see the pulsing grow faster, see her people dying. See Philomena, shrink down as she was consumed. Celestia bared her teeth. The Enemy had taken so much, it would not take more.

Celestia flew into the air, glowing like the sun and scattering lesser horrors before her. "Come out and meet your end!" she called. Around her the inspired army let out wordless cries, fear, anger, love, pain and determination issuing from a thousand throats.

The earth trembled and some ponies faltered, looking around, ears laid back. Celestia landed and held her ground. The Horrors, she saw, were fewer in number now. The ground shook again and she saw the webbing sway in the tree on the other side of the pool. There was a great crack, then another, and the tree moved.

It rose from the island, the tall tree breaking through the canopy. Heavy legs of roots led to a body of wood and many, many arms of grasping branches. A face appeared in the trunk, wood cracking and breaking, revealing a rotten interior that glowed with sickly green light. It turned on the army, looking directly at Celestia, and bellowed. The sound was a heavy gale through a hollow log, the screams of the damned underlying it with shrill counterpoint. Celestia's ears flattened in anger, her first home horribly defiled.

"No," she ground out, the word spread like a ripple through the troops. No, she would not let these creatures have her home.

Celestia glanced aside at Luna and saw her anger mirrored on her sister. She nodded slightly and Celestia returned the gesture, lowering her horn.

"Equestria!" they cried, leading the charge as one, horns glowing. Beams of pure sun and moon light shot forth and cut into the heavy, oily bark of the Horriffic Ent. Their armies followed, pegasi calling lightning, earth ponies using their prodigious strength to buck and pull, unicorns attacking with a thousand hues of magical energy.

The Ent bellowed, branch-like limbs grasping for targets. The little horrors swirled around, attacking where they could. Hoof axes, bolas and spears struck them down, tangled and bit into the fleshy wood. A heavy hand came down and Celestia bucked, the branch cracking and snapping off, saving the lives of several soldiers. A beam of light raced over her head, neatly slicing off the other branch-like hand that had been coming to swipe at her from behind. Luna grinned at her sister once before disappearing back into the fray, enchanted blades Wheeling around her like a flock of attendant birds.

"Help me get them down!" she ordered of the nearest unicorn, mildly surprised to see it was the Minister of Magic herself taking the field. Overhead, Minister Conflict had directed a group of pegusi to join their lightning arcs together, with him at the focus. Elelental energy dug furrows in the ground around the Ent, cleansing the soil of the taint and setting fire to the root-like feet of the Enemy. Celester turned her attention back to the webbing in the trees, timing small pulses of directed energy to cut down the victims, trusting Ember Flame would catch them before they could collide with the ground.

The Ent roared once more and Celestia felt it drawing energy from the very ground, charing up for something.

"To me!" she called, casting a protective shield around herself and extending it as far as she could. On the other side of the small island, she could feel Luna do the same. Blackened energy pulsed outward, striking the shields of Celestia and her sister and driving them back several lengths. Ponies caught in the blast were knocked outward in an almost comical manner, their unconscious bodies flung into the woods and the tainted water.

"Save the ones who are in the water," Celestia instructed, fearing that the stunned ponies could drown, or worse.

Celestia rounded on the Ent. One webbing case remained and it seemed to be pulling more energy than was possi- Celestia froze as she realized it was eating the near-endless energy of the Phoenix. With energy born of purest love and hottest fury, Celestia cut into the webbing with a blast, severing the great clawed branch-hand. The wood was immediately cleansed from the blast, turning a petrified, grey color, losing all life. Magical energy oozed from the Ent like a great wound, sickly green and glowing. Distracted by her success, Celestia was knocked aside, tail over rump, and landed in the blackened water.

It was foul. the most foul thing she'd ever encountered. It smelled bad, tasted worse, and seemed to erode her very soul. She thrashed until she was at the surface and, with a burst of energy, crawled out. The little Horrors were gone now, but the Ent remained. The army had fallen into a loose circle around the Ent, keeping it in place for now. They looked afraid, even Luna though she was trying to conceal it, and Celestia realized that seeing her struck had had a much greater impact.

Lifting her head, Celestia deliberately flicked her wings, sending the muck flying. She stomped a hoof on the ground and sent a rippling miniature earthquake toward the Ent. The ground glowed with red-gold cracks and oh, that took a lot of energy, but she could _feel_ when the attitude of the army, her ponies, her kingdom, shifted.

Behind her, there was a resounding crack in the silence and Philomena burst forth into the sky, casting her own rays of magical light. The Ent shied away slightly and that was when the Princesses struck. Luna sliced low, Celestia bucked high, and the Ent shattered in a clash of blinding light.

 

* * *

  
 _Unending_

Princess Celestia walked into her bedroom and delicately stepped out of her ornate shoes. She really wanted to kick them off and let them fall where they might, but that was untidy and it wasn't much effort to put them where she wouldn't trip over them in the morning.

Philomena flew in through the window and settled onto her perch, a petrified and gnarled branch that, perhaps, looked a bit like a hand, stretching toward the sky.

"Tia?"

Celestia turned and smiled at her sister. "Luna. How did you fare running things today?"

Luna smirked. "As if you don't know," she gently chided. "But well. I like my Night Minister quite a bit, but your Day Minister is a bit of a stuffed shirt, if you don't mind my being blunt."

Celestia chuckled. "Not at all."

"How was- Oh merciful heavens you kept that thing?" Luna asked, nodding her head at Philomena's perch.

"Oh, she's an old bird but it's taken so long to adjust to her it seems a waste to just get rid of the feather-duster," Celestia said loftily, deliberately misunderstanding. For her part, Philomena flirted her tail and flew over to perch on Luna's back.

The Princess of the Night snorted, perhaps inelegantly, but she cheerfully greeted the ancient bird with a nuzzle. "But seriously, I thought you got rid of that old thing centuries ago," Luna said, trotting into the room, careful not to dislodge the bird. "It's creepy."

"It was my first war trophy," Celestia said, taking off her crown and chest-piece. "And it's a good reminder."

"Of what? Millions dying? The near end of the world as we know it? How completely terrifying those things were?" Luna shuddered.

Celestia sighed and sank into some large throw pillows. "Well, yes. All those things, and more, Luna." Of a time before they were called "cutie marks", before Equestria was Equestria, before the sun and moon traveled across the sky and the world was lit by the two lamps. Before everyone, save themselves, Philomena, and perhaps the most wizened of dragons, had forgotten about her parents, who'd helped create the world.

Luna tilted her head inquisitively in the elongated silence. "Yes?"

Philomena took off and landed on the branch, settling her feathers and then tucking her head under a wing. High up in the room, it was much like her first memories of the brilliant bird.

"The world goes in cycles, which never end, Luna. I remember the past so I can be mindful of our future. It's a reminder to me that it could happen again. A reminder to myself to look at all we've accomplished and realize how fragile it is, and how strong. It's a fitting perch for Philomena, don't you think? By reminding me of these things, it reinforces the lessons she's taught me again and again over the centuries. She and Papa."

"Oh. Those lessons." Luna settled down beside her. Eventually she said, "I'm glad you had her while I wasn't in my right mind."

Celestia smiled. "I had you both, you know. When I looked at her, I remembered what Papa told me. You were going through...an ugly phase. I just needed to wait, and love, and I'd see you again."

"Really?"

"Really."

Luna studied her for a moment before smiling just a little. "I'm glad I'm back."

"Me too, little sister. Me too."

Luna leaned against her side and Celestia leaned back. The silence stretched, a comfortable peaceful thing between the two sisters. Finally Luna sighed and got to her feet. "I think it's a night for hot cocoa."

"I agree."

"So, how was Ponyville?"

Celestia smiled. "Exciting! Let me tell you all about it."

The two immortal sisters walked into the hall, quietly chatting, the door closing behind them with a small click. On her perch, Philomena watched them go, then settled down once more. Today had been fun, and tomorrow was a brand new, exciting day.

~fin.


End file.
